Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark
Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise After watching a horror movie on TV, Beamer is traumatized and starts imagining that the same monsters from the movie are stalking him. Later, Holly, the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries enjoy their day at the amusement park in honor of the 10,000th adoption. Plot Act 1: Beamer's Scary Day Part 1 (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Beamer, Reflex, Jackie, and Cooler are playing basketball as Igor, Whopper and Bright Eyes watch. Nose Marie and Violet are sunbathing. Barkerville is reading a newspaper article. He notices something in the article and walks up to Cooler.) Barkerville: Cooler? Cooler? (Cooler is bouncing his basketball. He notices Barkerville.) Cooler: Yeah, that's my name. What's up, Barky? Barkerville: Did you see this newspaper article? Cooler: No. Why? (Reflex tries to steal the basketball, but Cooler jumps in the air.) Barkerville: This article says here that there is going to be an airing of the 1981 horror film Night of the Zombie Eagles at 1 PM today on the television. (Cooler tosses the ball to the net. The basketball falls through the net and Cooler and Jackie high five each other.) Jackie: Nice shot, Cooler. Reflex: Wait a minute, Barkerville. Did you say that Night of the Zombie Eagles is going to be aired at 1 PM today? Barkerville: Yes. Reflex: Ugh. I hate horror films. I can't stand the screaming and the blood and the gore and the horrible stuff that happens. Beamer: Hmmm... what time is it now, Cooler? Cooler: (Looking at his watch) It's 12 PM. Beamer: I'd like to check out that movie. Jackie: Are you sure, Beamer? Beamer: Oh, I'm sure. Besides, it's only a movie. Reflex: I don't know if you should watch that movie, Beamer. Beamer: Why, Reflex? Reflex: That movie is rated R and you're only 14 dog years old. Beamer: Aw, go on. That rating only applies to humans, not us pups. (Igor is scratching his ear with his right foot like a cat.) Igor: Heh. Iggy doesn't watch R-Rated Movies because Iggy can't stand horror. Iggy only watches comedy on Earth's Stupidest for free. (Igor purrs as Bright Eyes giggles. As Igor lies down, Bright Eyes rubs his stomach.) Bright Eyes: Why is Igor talking so funny? But, he has a point. The highest rating you could watch is Pup-13. Besides, you'd need a license at the correct age to watch an R-Rated Movie. Igor: Compared to trying to watch Zombie Eagle Night, you'd have a better chance getting Whammy to end his tall tales. Whopper: Yeah! (pauses.) Hey... Beamer: I'll take that chance. Reflex: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. (walks off.) Beamer: But you didn't warn me. Reflex: I said not to say that! (Time card: One hour and 50 minutes later...) (At the pound building, Beamer is frightened. Shrieking can be heard on the TV) Beamer: (Scared) It's only a movie.... it's only a movie... it's only a movie... (The shrieking grows louder and Beamer screams. Outside the pound building, Cooler and Reflex, sunbathing, can hear Beamer's screams.) Reflex: (Taking off his sunglasses) What was that? Cooler: Oh, Beamer's watching that movie. Reflex: I warned him, Cooler. But, he didn't listen. (A while later, Beamer exits the pound building, trembling, shaking, and bug-eyed. Jackie can be seen doing streches.) Jackie: So, how was that movie? (Beamer then hides his frightened face.) Beamer: Oh, the movie was great. Jackie: Oh, that's good to hear. But, what was all that screaming about? Beamer: Screaming? Oh, it came from the movie. Jackie: Oh. I see. Hey, Howard just bought a new swimming pool a while ago. It's perfect for us pups to take a splash. Wanna check it out? Beamer: Ok. I guess. (The Pound Puppies(except Jackie and Beamer) and Pound Purries are seen swimming in the pool.) Beamer: I wonder how Howard was able to buy a swimming pool? Jackie: Strangely, he bought it for free after he won $19,000 on a game show. Beamer: Yeah, that... (Beamer sees a humming bird and imagines that it was one of the monsters he saw on TV.) Beamer: (Seeing the bird) Everybody, get down! There's a monster above you! (All except Beamer dive in the water. They then pop up and look at the humming bird.) Nose Marie: Beamer, it's only a little ol' humming bird. Violet: Humming birds don't hurt anybody. Beamer: Oh. Must've been my imagination. Whopper: (Aside) And they say I have wacky imaginations! Part 2 (Bright Eyes is painting a picture of Precious. Precious is posing for Bright Eyes' paint. Beamer is still frightened by the movie he saw,) Precious: Beamer? Beamer: Yes, Precious? Precious: You've been acting very nervous today, like something bad is going happen. Beamer: Me? Nervous? Oh no... I'm not nervous at all. (Beamer bites his nails. He then looks up in the sky and sees an airplane. He mistakes the airplane for one of the monsters' aircrafts.) Beamer: Take cover! The zombie eagles are attacking the pound! (Beamer, Bright Eyes, and Precious rush inside Beamer's doghouse. They then pop out and see the airplane.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Beamer. It's only an airplane. Precious: Now, what made you think that a zombie eagle is invading the puppy pound? Beamer: Oh.... I just had a... bad daydream. That's all. (A whle later, Gordon is reading an issue of Captain Canine aloud at his doghouse. Beamer walks by but stops and overhears him.) Gordon: (Reading the comic book) Hahahaha! Soon, everyone will bow down to me, Velectro the Venutian Vulture, for I control all avian creatures and I will rule the universe! Beamer: Oh no! They possessed Gordon's body! (Grabs a garden hose.) Beamer: Hang on, Gordon! I'm coming! (Beamer sprays Gordon with water.) Gordon: Good thing this issue is waterproof. (To Beamer) What's the big idea, Beamer? My house isn't even that dirty! (Beamer hugs Gordon.) Beamer: Oh, I saved you! Thank goodness I was in time. Gordon: What are you talking about? Beamer: (Confused) Huh? You mean you weren't brainwashed? Gordon: I don't still know what you're talking about. I was just reading this issue of Captain Canine. This is the issue where Captain Canine battles Velectro the Venutian Vulture. Want me to read it for you? Beamer: Thanks, but no thanks. (Beamer walks away.) Gordon: You don't know what you're missing. (Back outside, Beamer is trembling with fright.) Beamer: Reflex is right. I never should've watched that movie. I think I'm losing my mind. (A shriek is heard. It came from Violet.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! It's Violet! The zombie eagles got her! (Beamer rushes toward Violet, who is excited over the Rigs Brothers coming to town.) Violet: Oh my goodness! The Rigs Brothers are coming to the pound for a live performance! (Violet squeals with excitement. She then notices Beamer.) Violet: Oh, hello, Beamer. Did you hear that the Rigs Brothers are coming? Beamer: Oh, no. I didn't. Violet: I'm so excited that they're coming! I think I should change. (Violet rushes off to change. Beamer sighs with relief.) Beamer: Whew. I'm starting to go crazy. Maybe a nice warm sunbath will help me relax. (A while later, Beamer, wearing his red swimsuit and sunglasses, joins Maya, Nose Marie, Charlemange, and Reflex, who are lying on towels.) Maya: Hi, Beamer. Beamer: Hello, Maya. Where's Cooler? Maya: Oh, he's getting more sun tan lotion for Nose Marie. (Beamer lies down and relaxes.) Reflex: Umm... Beamer? Beamer: Yeah, Reflex? Reflex: Ever since you watched Night of the Zombie Eagles, you've been acting strange. Beamer: Me? Acting strange? What made you think that I'm acting strange? Charlemange: Well, you kept mistaking birds and airplanes for zombie eagles and alien aircrafts. Maya: We're worried about you, Beamer. Beamer: Well, I decided that a nice, warm, relaxing sunbath will calm my nerves. (As Beamer looks up into the sky. A shadow then looms over Beamer. A cardboard cut-out of a hawk stands over Beamer. Beamer sees the cut-out and screams.) Beamer: (Screams) It's the zombie eagles! (Beamer runs away. Howard pops out behind the cut-out. Reflex, Charlemange, Maya, and Nose Marie notice Howard.) Nose Marie: What are you doing, Howard? Howard: I'm putting up this cardboard cut-out to raise awareness of hawks. After all, tomorrow is the Poundsville Hawk Awareness Day. I didn't know Beamer would be scared by a cardboard hawk. Reflex: Oh, Beamer just watched Night of the Zombie Eagles and got spooked. Howard: Oh. I see. Well, carry on. (Howard leaves with the cut-out.) Maya: I'm concerned for Beamer. Reflex: So am I, Maya. So am I. Part 3 (Beamer is now seen carrying a mop, a bottle spray, and wearing two garbage can lids on his stomach and back. He's also wearing a helmet on his head.) Beamer: Now I'm ready those zombie eagles. Water is the zombie eagles' only weakness. If this doesn't stop the zombie eagles, I don't know what will. (Howard, Cooler, TJ, Tony, Ricky, and Joshua enter.) Tony: It was sure nice of you to let us perform for the upcoming Poundsville Hawk Awareness Day concert tomorrow. Howard: It sure was. And.... (They all look at Beamer.) Howard: What's with the get-up? Halloween isn't here yet. Beamer: Get-up? Oh. Just preparing for myself in case of... hawk invasions. Tony: Umm... Poundsville Hawk Awareness Day isn't here yet. Beamer: Well, I'm doing it just for safety's sake. All except Beamer: Mm-hmm. (Beamer looks around, mop in hand. Scrounger walks up from behind and taps Beamer on the shoulder.) Scrounger: Hey, Beamer. What'cha doing? (Beamer jumps up and sprays Scrounger with the bottle.) Beamer: Take that, zombie scum! (Scrounger shakes the water off of him.) Scrounger: Hey, what was that about?! Beamer: Oh. It's you, Scrounger. Please don't scare me like that. Scrounger: And what do you mean by zombie scum? You didn't watch Night of the Zombie Eagles, did you? Beamer: Well.... yeah. Scrounger: No wonder why I heard screaming coming from the pound building earlier. Beamer: Umm... actually, the screaming came from the TV. Scrounger: Are you sure that screaming wasn't from you? Beamer: Certainly. (Scrounger shrugs his shoulders and leaves.) Beamer: Poor Scrounger must be oblivious to the danger. I must protect this pound from the zombie eagles, no matter what. (Beamer looks above the sky.) Beamer: Hmmm... So far, so good. No zombie eagles around here. Maybe it's too quiet... (Barkerville works up to Beamer, who isn't noticing him.) Barkerville: Beamer? (Beamer jumps up in the air and sprays Barkerville.) Beamer: Prepare to meet your maker, monster! (Barkerville wipes his monocle with his handkerchief.) Barkerville: What's come over you, Beamer? Ever since you watched that movie, you've become a nervous wreck. Beamer: I'm sorry, Barky. I thought you were one of those zombie eagles. Barkerville: But, didn't you say earlier that it was only a movie? Beamer: Yeah. Barkerville: Well, I suggest you take off that tacky get-up and come help prepare for Poundsville Hawk Awareness Day. (Barkerville exits. Beamer takes off his helmet and unties the garbage can lids from his stomach and back. That night, at Beamer's dog house, Beamer, in his red and white striped pajamas, is seen tossing and turning, sweat pours down from his head. He suddenly wakes up.) Beamer: Oh my! What a terrible nightmare. (Beamer then sits up.) Beamer: Reflex and Barkerville were right. I never should've watched that movie. My imaginations are even crazier than even Whopper's. I hope that everything will be back to normal tomorrow. (Beamer goes back to sleep. His eyes then open.) Beamer: Or so I thought. (The next day, Howard is giving a speech to a crowd of puppies and humans at Holly's Puppy Pound. The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries stand right by him.) Howard: Therefore, it's our duty to keep a watchful eye on hawks to prevent them from turning our pets into prey. Repeat after us, everyone... Crowd, Howard, Pound Purries, and Pound Puppies: Don't just stand out there and gawk! Look out for that hawk! Howard: And now, I would like to present the Rigs Brothers, performing their new song: "Beware the Hawk"! (Everyone else applauds as the Rigs Brothers enter. As they perform their song, Beamer sits by himself.) Beamer: (Thinking) Well, so far, so good. (Meanwhile, Howler and Amy make the finishing touchings on their hawk robot.) Howler: Finished! Amy: As soon the hawk drill starts, we start the robot. (Later, Howard and the Pound Puppies are training a group of humans and puppies on how to be ready in case of hawk attacks.) Howard: Now, imagine that you are sitting outside, playing with your dog. Then, suddenly, you see a hawk flying overhead. (Howler presses a button and the robot is seen flying in circles. Beamer sees the robot and imagines that it was a monster he saw from the movie.) Beamer: Oh no! It's the zombie eagle! (Grabs the spray bottle) I must save the pound! Howard: Now, if you see a hawk, the first thing you should do is grab your puppy and head inside immediately. (The robot hawk swoops down and along with the humans grab their puppies as they follow Howard and the Pound Puppies inside the pound building. Beamer springs into action and sprays the robot with water. The robot short circuits and malfuctions. Howard and the others come outside.) Howler: My robot! Beamer: That was a robot? Howard: Yeah, it was. What do you have to say for yourself? Beamer: I'm sorry. (He walks up to Reflex.) Beamer: Reflex, you were right. I never should've watched that movie. (Turning to the others) And I'm sorry if I disrupted the drill. I promise that I'll never watch another R-rated movie until I'm old enough. Howard: You're forgiven, Beamer. Now, let's go on with the rest of the day. (As Beamer, Cooler, Barkerville, Igor, and Reflex stay behind, everyone else leaves.) Barkerville: Say, I've heard that there will be a showing of.... Beamer: Not another horror movie. Barkerville: No, it's different this time. I've heard that a new episode of Tweenage Mutant Samurai Crocodiles is coming on later today. Beamer: Whew. Well, that's different. And I've learned that I won't watch another R-rated movie unless I'm 17 dog years old. Reflex: Now that's a lesson to be learned, if I say so myself. End of Beamer's Scary Day Act 2: Amusement Bark Part 1 (The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are exercising at the pound yard. Holly enters.) Holly: Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, I have good news! Cooler: What? Holly: We just made our 10,000th adoption today. Pound Puppies and Pound Purries: Our 10,000th adoption?! Holly: Yes. And to celebrate, we are going to take the day off and have fun at the amusement park. Pound Puppies and Pound Purries: Hooray! Bright Eyes: Oh, goody goody gumdrops! Whopper: Me too! We get to ride the roller coasters, eat cotton candy, and all that stuff! Howler: Say, do you have enough money, Holly? Holly: Yes. I do believe I have enough. Cooler: Great! Let's go! Trivia Beamer's Scary Day carries a theme: pushing your own limit. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer